Sentai Heirs
by lokey478
Summary: Momo manages to run away from her suitor thanks to help from her sister but that was just what her suitor wanted and now heading to earth Momo and four young teens must defend the earth from her suitor who seeks a Great Power that resides on earth. Mass crossover with 2 characters from Highschool DxD and elements from Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-buster and Kyoryuger. Au of To Love-ru.


Sentai Heirs

So this is a new crossover that I decided to try my hand at expect it to be weird and not to everyone's taste but thanks for taking the time to read it anyways.

Day 01: A crashing start

The Earth an innocent planet in the Milky Way galaxy but light years away at the very center of the Milky Way galaxy there waged a great war for the survival of the Milky Way Galaxy; the leader of the winning forces was Gid Lucione Deviluke.

Eventually Gid won control of the entire Milky Way Galaxy and for years he spent his time trying to rebuild the planets affected by the war but during this period the Milky Way Galaxy came under attack from an Empire based in an unknown Galaxy.

Gid's new opponent was the great Space Zangyack Empire commanded by Ackdos Gill who took over his home galaxy and ruled it with an iron fist. Ackdos Gill seeks to take over earth and obtain a great and lost power that landed on the earth millennia ago but due to the earth's placement in Gid's empire Ackdos Gill had to go through Gid and his empire.

So while Gid fought off the Zangyack Empire and Ackdos Gill, Ackdos Gill sent a small detachment of his forces to earth so as to conquer it and claim the Great Power however in their way were five specially selected people who were granted power to defend the earth from Ackdos Gill's forces.

These five individuals eventually came to be known as Goseigers defenders of earth which infuriated Ackdos Gill to no end due to an earth like planet in his empire also having similar heroes.

Eventually the Goseigers managed to fight off and severely injure the commander in charge forcing them to retreat but victory came at a great cost as four of the Goseigers were killed however three of the Goseigers left behind their greatest legacy and the Great Power went back to slumber and a peace pact between Gid's Empire and the Zangyack Empire was written up bringing peace to the galaxy.

Until now...

"Princess Momo!" A servant called out while she knocked on the door only to receive no answer in turn so she decided to go in.

[In the main hall]

Gid was currently having an audience with Brajira Gill the son of Ackdos Gill and currently his most favored candidate for successor to the throne.

Brajira Gill was currently visiting Gid in an attempt to court his youngest daughter Princess Momo, he had come with gifts from his home galaxy consisting of elaborate and elegant fabrics, wines and spices of the highest quality and of course gifts for Momo.

Accompanying him was his two officers Barizorg and Daiyarl, currently he and Gid were talking about stories of conquest as they enjoyed the wines that Brajira brought.

"And then I led my forces in a spearhead maneuver breaking through the enemy's fleet and giving my father's fleet the chance to warp in and finish off their headquarters." Gid nodded as he listened to the war stories told by Warz Gill.

"Hmm that is all very interesting Brajira but now I have to find out where Momo is." Gid moved his hand over to the dresses that Brajira brought for her. "The dresses that you have brought are indeed some of the best that I have ever seen."

"Ah of course thank you King Gid."

Suddenly one of the servants that normally attended to Momo ran into the room looking completely hysterical. "King Gid! King Gid!" She stopped right in front of him and very hastily bowed to him.

"What is going on?" Gid demanded as he got off his throne and stood before the servant.

"Prin-Princess Momo she's disappeared from her room and has runaway to a planet called earth!"

"What?!" Gid raised his hand to all of his soldiers in the immediate area. "Go now and find my daughter search all the spaceyards until you find how she left the planet!"

All of Gid's soldiers nodded before running off towards the spaceyards while Brajira stood up. "King Gid if I may?"

"Of course Brajira I apologize for everything that my daughter has caused."

"The ship that I took down to the planet's surface has Faster Than Light capabilities so perhaps Daiyarl and Zastin could go ahead and find princess Momo while I follow behind in the Gigant Horse at sub-light."

"Yes that will work perhaps this time could be used for the two of you to know each other." Gid turned to face Zastin his best swordsman. "Zastin go to earth and find Momo demand that she stay with you until Brajira arrives with the Gigant Horse."

"Of course my lord." Zastin replied before both he and Daiyarl left for the small ship situated on the landing pad along with a group of Gormin sailors and Sugormin.

Meanwhile Brajira waited for a ship to arrive from the Gigant horse, and once he reached the Gigant Horse Brajira sat down in his captain seat and threw his hand forward. "Looks like my plan has worked if everything continues then the Great Power shall be the Zangyack's soon enough. Come we go to earth now!"

With that said the Gigant Horse set off for earth at sub-light speed a few Zangyack cruisers followed behind.

[On earth an unknown time after Momo ran away]

A girl was standing over her blonde friend and her eyes were completely glazed over, in her hands was something and the girl seemed to be using her legs to keep the boys legs pinned down.

Looking down at the boy the girl could see the boy looking back at her with fear in his eyes but he managed to keep up a façade of bravery.

"Those six whisker marks look great I wonder if more would make you look even better..."

[Back in the real world]

Akeno woke up suddenly and she looked up into her ceiling sweat was rolling down her forehead and her heart beating furiously. 'J-just what was that...It's been so long since I've had that nightmare why now?'

Akeno got out of bed and prepared herself for school when suddenly from below there came the smell of eggs cooking making Akeno wonder who could be cooking eggs since only she and her childhood friend Naruto would be home at this time.

Heading downstairs Akeno saw that it was indeed her childhood friend Naruto Namikaze cooking eggs. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

Naruto turned around and Akeno saw that he was indeed cooking eggs with her apron wrapped around his body. "Oh hey Akeno I just you know decided that I would decide to cook something good for you today."

Akeno looked at Naruto who smiled goofily but what drew her attention were his whisker marks, she couldn't quite remember where he had received those whisker marks as there were some pictures in the house consisting of him without whisker marks.

"Akeno what's wrong?" Naruto asked while he plated the eggs.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto just had a thought, next time let me do the cooking alright?"

"But you do it every time so you know let me help out sometimes."

Akeno recalled what happened a few years ago when she decided to take care of Naruto and if she could recall correctly this was also the time when his whisker marks appeared.

"We'll see about it after school now let's hurry up and finish breakfast before we're late for class."

"Fine." Naruto sat down and had breakfast.

Once they were done they cleaned up and before they left for school they stopped by a small that Akeno's father built and prayed. Naruto to his mother and father while Akeno to her mother.

Naruto and Akeno lost their parents in an accident of which Akeno's father was the only survivor after that event Naruto completely changed, at first he was young and boisterous pulling pranks left and right but after his parents died Naruto almost seemed to become dedicated to the people closest to his heart.

On the way to school Naruto and Akeno rounded a corner to see a golden blonde boy sheepishly walking rather slowly, almost instantly Naruto and Akeno recognized him as Yuuki Rito.

Yuuki Rito was a timid and clumsy fellow from their class and he had a huge crush on this girl from their class known as Haruna Sairenji but due to his timid nature Rito never found the courage to go and tell her despite everyone around them knowing it and encouraging him.

"Oi Rito!" Naruto ran forward and walked alongside Rito who jumped up when Naruto called out to him.

"Ah hey Naruto." Rito greeted. "Oh yeah you too Akeno."

"So you still waiting for the chance to tell Haruna you like her?" Rito sheepishly nodded.

"Want some tips?" asked Naruto making Rito nod his head furiously. "Ok so all you need to do is walk up to her and tell her. 'Haruna-chan I Yuuki Rito like you!' It's as easy as that!"

"Easy for you to say you're not the one telling a girl you like her." Rito argued back making Naruto laugh.

"Well then when you feel comfortable doing it then just go do it." Naruto gave Rito some pats on the back for encouragement.

[At school during break time]

Naruto had gone down to the canteen to buy drinks when he came across perverted giggling, taking a few steps back Naruto recognized the source of the perverted laughter.

Issei Hyodou was the particular perverts name and he had a rather infamous streak in the school as one of the biggest perverts alongside Rito though in Rito's case it was mostly due to his clumsy nature that landed him in such positions.

Naruto was friends with Issei and while Issei's perverseness had been turned down immensely due to Naruto bashing it into Issei's skull about moderation he was still a rather perverted fellow and not helping Naruto's case was the principal who seemed to reinforce Issei's behavior as the two could often be seen together.

"Fufufu...wow." Issei said as he wiped a bit of his drool away.

"Oi Issei." Naruto tapped on Issei's shoulder but Issei just brushed his hand away so Naruto decided to try it again. "Oi Issei!"

"What!" Issei yelled out turning around and seeing Naruto clearing his ears. "Oh hey Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing you know Issei."

"Yeah I'm really sorry Naruto." Naruto nodded he'd heard this apology from Issei a couple of times already and while Issei would always do it again at least Issei seemed to be learning.

So stepping aside Naruto let Issei go before squatting down and sealing the hole that Issei was using to peek. "There all done."

"What's all done?" A voice behind him asked.

"Oh just sealing the hole that was used to peep."

"Is that so..." The person reached down and grabbed a hold of Naruto's ear pulling him to his feet to reveal Yui Kotegawa.

Yui Kotegawa was a strict and an absolute prude when it came to things of the sexual nature effectively making her Issei's worst nightmare though thankfully for Issei she had never once caught him instead Naruto was always caught in his place instead effectively making Naruto her worst enemy in her eyes.

"Peeping on girls how shameful do you have to be? I will be submitting a report to the principal." Yui reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notepad and wrote down Naruto's crime right next to his 500 other crimes.

"Ow ow ow fine just let me go already!" Yui let go of his ear allowing Naruto the chance to rub it easing the pain. "Geez talk about being a complete prude you totally need to get laid Kotegawa."

"What did you say?!" She screamed out.

[After school]

"Sigh what a day though it's nice to finally get a break." Naruto raised his hand. "Hey Mr Chad can I get some drinks here?"

"Sure Naruto coming right up."

Mr Chad was a half-japanese half Mexican giant of a man who owned and operated a small but successful cafe called '_Chad's_' it catered to three nearby school and was situated in the middle of the business district, it does help that the cakes he served were some of the best.

"So you guys we all up for tomorrows trip?" Rito, Akeno and Issei nodded.

"Yeah it'd be nice to get away from the city especially if we're going fishing." Mentioned Rito.

"Yeah but why couldn't we go to the beach." Complained Issei as thoughts of beautiful girls dressed in bikinis entered his mind.

"Mostly cause the beach would be too far by the time we get there and back we'd barely be at the beach for an hour." Naruto replied which was when their order came.

"Alright order up." Their server was a regular worker for Mr. Chad her name was Run.

Run was a perky girl who seemed to be smiling most of the time but what caught most people's attention was her strange alluring green hair making some people think that she was from a foreign country or as the jokers said 'she was from another planet.'

"Thanks Run." The rest of the time that the gang spent at Chad's was going over their plans for tomorrow discussing fishing spots and what not.

[The next day]

Naruto and gang set off from their house and met up at the train station before they set off towards the country side, on the train Issei kept teasing Rito about his condition while Naruto gazed out the window, he kept rolling something in his hands.

Akeno knew that it was the very last object that Naruto's parents left him.

When they finally reached the country side immediately they made a bee line towards the bus station where they just managed to catch their bus just before it left the station and after a short ride they were finally there.

"Oh finally we're here." Issei stretched himself out by throwing his pack to the ground. "C'mon lets go and catch some fishes."

Naruto and Rito nodded and unpacked their fishing rods leaving Akeno alone to prep some lunch with wild mushrooms.

[In space]

Momo had managed to run away from her home after she heard from a plant that overheard Brajira talking about his plans and now she was approaching earth and paying careful attention to her instruments when suddenly the contents of the case that her sister Lala gave her when she helped Momo escape started to glow.

Opening the case Momo found that the contents included three bracer like objects, a small box with a note attached to it and then there was the radar like object that was blinking.

"Eh what's this?" Momo took out the blinking object and activated it suddenly the screen on the object came to life as it showed a blinking object somewhere on the planet earth. "Maybe Nee-san was going to come to earth to look for something."

Momo thought about her sister and how she helped her escape but just before Momo left the planet her sister told her that to activate what was inside the case they had to press the button at the front and then yell out '_Let's morphin_.' Momo had no idea what she meant but maybe going towards the blinking dot would help.

But as she entered the atmosphere of earth a piece of space debris hit her ship, sending it burning downwards in a ball of huge fire, crash landing very close to Naruto and gangs fishing site.

[With Naruto, Issei and Rito]

The crashed ship burned while Naruto, Issei and Rito got near it. "Hey what do you think that is?" Issei asked.

"I don't know looks like a space ship of some kind." Rito replied, but when he looked over to Naruto Rito saw that his eyes were glazed over.

At that very moment Naruto felt the battery like object that his parents left for him, he felt like it was pulling on him to enter the crashed ship. 'I-I don't know what this is but-'

Without a word Naruto bolted inside the ship. "Oi Naruto! It's dangerous in there!" Rito yelled out but Naruto didn't care the battery was pulling on him to enter the ship.

Inside the burning space ship was smoke that burned Naruto's eyes but when he managed to look around he saw a person laying unconscious on the floor and next to her was a case that she seemed to be grasping onto.

Picking up person which he eventually found out to be girl with pink hair but he didn't have times to take in the details due to the fire going on so he instantly made a bee-line towards the exit.

Once he was outside Issei and Rito ran up to him and caught him just before he collapsed. "Oi Naruto! Naruto!"

[Some time later]

Naruto woke up and found himself back at the campsite. "Hey look Naruto's waking up." Naruto picked himself up while his vision blurred back in and when it was back he saw Issei, Rito and Akeno around him.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked giving them a little smile.

"Oi don't do next time running into a fire like that."

"How's the girl?" Naruto asked as he brushed away his own situation.

"She's alright." Akeno replied as she pointed over to the girl who was lying on a rolled out mat. "I was also surprised by her um extra appendage."

Akeno pointed down and finally the three boys noticed that the girl had a tail with a spade tipped tail.

"So...do you think she's actually an alien? I mean after all we found her in a spaceship." Both Rito and Naruto looked at Issei. "What?"

However before both Rito and Naruto could facepalm themselves at Issei's obviousness the girl before them woke up, making the three boys back off giving her some room while Akeno came by with a cup of water.

The girl who had just woken up tried to talk however Naruto and gang just couldn't understand what they were saying so the girl came forward and grabbed a hold of Naruto and kissed him surprising Rito who blushed and fell backwards, Issei gave a bit of perverted giggle and Akeno was surprised by the move.

Naruto tried to escape the girls grip but she was rather strong and by sheer accident Naruto groped her breasts which was the moment the girl finally let go of Naruto sending him dropping to the ground. "Ah I'm sorry but my name is Momo from the planet Deviluke."

Everyone was taken aback by the fact that now the girl was speaking to them perfectly when just a moment ago she was talking complete gibberish. Once Naruto picked himself up and Rito woke up Momo sat everyone down and explained certain things about her situation.

[In space]

Brajira 's small FTL ship arrived in orbit around earth.

"So...this is earth much hasn't really changed." Daiyurl mentioned under his breath.

"Uh I'm sorry but did you say something Daiyurl?" Zastin asked.

"Um no it's just that I wonder why princess Momo would come to a planet like this...anyways Gormin prepare to go down to where princess Momo landed." A Gormin sailor nodded and prepped the teleporter.

"Ah Daiyarl if I may perhaps I should go down and talk to princess Momo, I may have a better chance at convincing her." Zastin argued.

"Perhaps but I would shame my name for allowing someone else to do the duty that have been entrusted to me. If I need help then I shall call for it." Zastin nodded and stepped back allowing Daiyarl to head to the teleporter with a group of Gormin sailors and Sugormin officers.

[Back on earth]

"So let's get this straight you-" Naruto and gang pointed at Momo. "Are an alien from a great empire that our planet just so happens to fall under and right now you're suitor is on the way to earth after you."

Momo nodded her head. "Yes that is about right."

"Hahaha I called it!" Laughed Issei as he went whooping into the sky.

"Ok then we should probably go back to town very quickly." Everyone nodded and started to pack up and once they were all set Rito lent Momo his coat to hide under as they made their way back to town.

[In town]

The gang was waiting for the train to arrive when suddenly there was a loud and piercing scream as people were running away from silver humanoid grunts which were being led by silver-blue humanoids which were being led by Daiyarl.

Daiyarl took a whiff of the air and grimaced. "This planet's scent is still the same as before intolerable! Gormin Sugormin! Go and find princess Momo now! She must have had a reason for coming to this backwater planet to hide."

The Sugormin and Gormin nodded before breaking off into separate groups and managed to cordon off all civilians in the immediate area which included Naruto and gang.

"Alright now that we have them all Gormin go and search all the women and find princess Momo!" The Gormin saluted and began to look through all the women and as they got closer to Momo she clenched the nearest thing to her which turned out to be Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Naruto replied reassuring Momo.

Momo smiled and let go off Naruto's hand, she didn't know why but Naruto's smile reassured her that everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly without any warning Naruto bolted forward and tackled the nearest Gormin sending it sprawling to the ground, once it was down Naruto picked up its gun and aimed at a Sugormin before firing.

The shot hit the Sugormin sending it down to the ground a hole in its robotic chest whipping around Naruto fired another shot at the other Sugormin however this time he missed and before he could recover Naruto was tackled by Gormins and brought before Daiyarl.

"So you a feeble human would dare to disobey the Zanyack?" Naruto had no reply for Daiyarl instead he just moved his eyes over to Momo and his friends and even though no words were exchanged Naruto was basically telling his friends to go and get Momo out of here while everyone's attention was focused on him.

"No reply huh?" Daiyarl reached down and grabbed Naruto's face roughly so as to get a good look at the boy who had the guts to stand up to him once Daiyarl had a good look at Naruto his breathing stopped as he remembered the person who gave Brajira the scar on his chest forcing him to wear that device.

[Flashback]

Brajira had Gosei pink in a choke hold; the remaining Goseigers were doing their best to fend off Brajira's forces. "Goseigers...you've stood in my way long enough!" Brajira tightened his grip on Gosei Pink's neck choking her even further.

" Brajira stop!" Gosei Red ran forward and brought his sword down cutting straight through Brajira's chest and sending his blue blood spurting out.

"Ahhh!" Brajira cried out as he fell backwards letting go of Gosei Pink and placed a hand over his bleeding chest.

"Yo-you Bastard!" Brajira drew his sword and performed an energy slash that hit Gosei Red and knocked off his helmet revealing his true appearance to Brajira.

Daiyarl looked over while he fought Gosei Black and saw Gosei's red true appearance.

[End flashback]

'This boy...he looks just like him except for those marks on his cheek.' Daiyarl lifted Naruto off the ground. "Boy tell me who is your father?"

"I don't need to!" Naruto yelled back as he struggled against Daiyarl's hold.

"Heh attitude huh? Reminds me of that person...the very same person that harmed my master..." Daiyarl said through clenched teeth while Naruto continued to struggle against Daiyarl's increasing grip.

Daiyarl finally saw the battery around Naruto's neck. "That battery!"

Tearing it off of Naruto's neck Daiyarl dropped Naruto and started to laugh all the while Naruto was held back by Gormin sailors.

"That battery return it to me now!" Yelled Naruto as he struggled against the grips of the Gormin.

"Hahaha...Looks like the first step to gaining the great power is in our hands now! As of now all of you are our prisoners! As for the boy kill him to make an example of the Zanyack's power!"

"No!" Akeno screamed out, she, Issei and Rito rushed forward but they were held back by Gormin soldiers but Naruto just closed his eyes.

Suddenly from below the Gormin soldier's feet three small canisters and plants appeared, the plants wrapped themselves around Gormin soldiers and tossed them aside while the three batteries flew to Akeno, Issei and Rito.

From within the case the three braces flew towards Issei, Rito and Akeno before the battery like object inserted into an empty slot.

"Eh what's this?" The three of them said.

"Put it on your arms and press the button at the front then when the data reaches your neck bring the brace up to your eyes and say let's morphin!" Momo yelled out over the commotion.

Rito, Issei and Akeno looked mystified by the object but eventually they put on the brace and pressed the button. "_It's Morphin Time_!" Rings of data appeared around their bodies and as it reached their neck they brought the brace up to their neck and yelled out. "_Let's Morphin_!" Bringing out a pair of colored glasses that attached to their helmet covering their identity.

"Wow what is this power?" Issei asked as he looked down to see himself dressed in some kind of red suit while Rito was dressed in a blue suit and Akeno yellow. (Just in case you need to know right now they're dressed in the Go-busters suit.)

"What? Super Sentai?" Daiyarl yelled out. "But no matter get them!"

The Gormin and remaining Sugormin raised their weapons and charged at Issei, Rito, Akeno and Momo who used her power over plants to help, in the chaos people panicked and just rushed off in multiple directions leaving just the three of them alone to fight off the Gormin sailors.

[With Rito]

He scrambled under a Gormin's weapon narrowly missing him. "Wh-what is this and what is a Super Sentai? Ahhh!" Rito raised his hands to block one of the Gormin's cudgels which was when his brace lit up.

There was a wave of energy that knocked back the Gormin sailors. "Eh what was that?" Rito asked himself as something appeared on the inside of his visor. '_Natural ability integrated: Knock back/pull_. '

[With Issei]

He got tossed to the side by a Sugormin and landed with a painful grunt. "Ow...that's it no more mister nice guy!" Picking himself up Issei saw something appear across his visor too.

'_Natural ability Integrated: Boost._'

"Boost? What is that? Woah!" Issei had to duck down as the Sugormin nearly hit him. "_Boost!_"

"Take this!" Issei charged and just before he punched the Sugormin there was another, "_Boost!_" and just as his fist hit the Sugormin there was a loud' Boom!' and Issei's fist tore right through the Sugormin's armor and exited the other side.

"Wow what power!"

[With Akeno]

She tossed aside a Gormin which was when her visor lit up. _'Natural ability Integrated: Light spear._'

Energy ran down her arm and from it a light spear formed in her hands. 'This energy it feels so soothing yet dangerous!' Throwing the spear Akeno managed to hit the Gormin holding Naruto freeing him.

"Thanks Akeno." Naruto replied when Akeno came over to help him. "But I need to get my battery back from Daiyarl please!"

"Alright I'll get it just step back." Naruto nodded and went back to where Momo was helping people to get away.

As for Akeno she ran forward and met up with Rito and Issei to face Daiyarl. "So you've gained the ability to fight huh interesting..." Daiyarl made his spear appear and slammed it into the ground making a shockwave knocking the three onto the ground.

Rito landed on his front where he saw Naruto's battery dangling from Daiyarl's hand, thinking back he remembered that he had some kind of power called pull so he focused on the battery and sure enough it tore itself away from Daiyarl's hand and flew right into Rito's hand. "Alright it actually worked Akeno Issei now!"

Both Issei and Akeno picked themselves immediately and shot forward Akeno had a spear of light in her hand while there was another cry of '_Boost!_'

"Take this!" Akeno threw her spear forward hitting Daiyarl while Issei finished it off with a powerful punch sending Daiyarl flying backwards and skidding to a stop some distance away.

"Hey Naruto take this." Rito tossed the battery back to Naruto who caught it.

But when Naruto received it he accidentally pressed a small button on it and he saw that it changed to a silver and gold battery with a 'V' and a symbol at the end. The center of the battery now changed, inside was a person dressed in a red suit that seemed similar to the suit Issei was wearing. "Issei here finish the fight with this!"

Naruto threw the battery to Issei who caught it. "Alright now let's see how would this work..." Issei removed his own battery and placed it into a case at his side before inserting the one that Naruto gave him.

"_Go-onger Engine All Finale!_" The morpher called out.

Suddenly Issei, Rito, Akeno and Daiyarl were transported to a sub-space dimension where a sword, giant blaster and bullet like object appeared before Issei, Rito and Akeno respectively.

The name of the weapon flashed on the inside of Issei's visor, "Road Saber?" Issei reached forward and grabbed the sword.

The name of the weapon flashed on the inside of Rito's visor, "Garage Launcher?" Rito picked up the cannon with both arms.

Akeno also saw the name of her weapon on the inside of her visor, "Racing bullet?" Akeno picked up the bullet like object and placed it on her arms.

Inside each of their visors there was the symbol to go forward. "Alright then let's finish this!"

Issei, Akeno and Rito slide across the floor at top speed like they were three race cars.

"Straight Sabre!" Issei slashed Daiyarl as he passed by.

"Jumping Attack!" Rito jumped into the air and fired off multiple shots at Daiyarl before landing on the other side and screeched away.

"Bullet Crash!" Akeno zipped on by her weapon hitting Daiyarl.

And all three of them came to a screeching stop behind Daiyarl, smoke and tire tracks left in their tracks.

Daiyarl threw his spear into the air as he flailed about before dropping to his knees. "So this is the power of the Super Sentai...I'd never thought that I would ever get to fight this power again..."

Calling for his spear Daiyarl used it to support himself up. "I will return another time but be warned that power won't save you forever!" With that said Daiyarl was teleported away leaving the three of them, Naruto and Momo in the area.

"C'mon you guys we got to get out of here!" Akeno, Rito and Issei followed Naruto and Momo as they ran away starting today their lives were never going to be the same.

Chapter end

So that was it yeah To Love-Ru crossed with not only Naruto but Goseiger for some villains, Gokaiger for the ability and the main villain, Go-Busters for the suits and the icing on this crossover cake is Kyoryuger for the battery, to find out what these guys look like Google is your best friend.

Brajira comes from Goseigers, Zangyack Empire, Gormin, Sugormin, Daiyarl comes from Gokaiger, as I've stated a couple of times before the suits come from Go-Busters as for the appearance of the battery that Naruto possesses they have the appearance of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi from Kyoryuger.

Currently Brajira is in his Warstar form when he was talking to Gid.

There are a few other things littered about the story and they'll become important later I think...

So with that said I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if you did then leave a review with opinions and what not I'm pretty much open on everything.


End file.
